The present invention relates to a finger prosthesis with double piston for pivotal and sliding movement.
It is a well-known practice to substitute a finger joint damaged by rheumatism by surgical implantation of an artificial joint i.e. prosthesis which allows recovery of the patient and practical use of the damaged finger.
However, it is rather difficult to implant the prostheses applied nowadays and they allow only a limited angular motion of the phalanges with respect to the original one.
The known artificial joints generally consist of two parts connected by a joint and are fixed in the bones by osteointegration or by the use of bone cement. These prostheses are generally loosening, luxating or are damage in short time due to the loading.